strawberry cake and lemon meringue pie one shots
by stawberrypockyXcookies
Summary: sweet and bitter one-shots full fluff. soul x maka. by the way will be lemon.will change the rating
1. strawberry cake

A/N: i don't own soul eater and there will be no lemon in this story sorry and also there will be lemon in some one -shots. Okay clam your self! Now let's start

* * *

><p>Maka 's pov<p>

It all started with a strawberry cake as I was walking out of my favorite bookstore. I noticed the new cake shop called heart and soul cafe. So I said to myself I want cake. The lady on the counter said what can I help you with. I said oh what the soul linked cake and she said oh it's strawberry cake but we called it that because couples mostly eat it. I said then I will take it okay.I took a bit of cake and it was like I became angel. three days later I really wanted cake so I told soul. Well he said no, well I got piss and said fine I really don't give a fuck and I really don't care about the fucking cake anymore. I know I acted like bitch. Soul left to his room and I started reading my book again.I fell a sleep while I was reading on the love seat.

* * *

><p>soul 's pov<p>

I when to the my room so I didn't have to listen to Maka's bullshit and also I had a sudden urge to kiss her."fuck I swear" me mumbling to myself again.I was going to get that cake so I walked out and I saw Maka sleep peacefully so I kiss her on the forehead.I went in the cake shop and said I want the strawberry cake.

* * *

><p>maka pov<p>

I wake up and saw to strawberry cake on coffee table. I ran to soul room.I opened the door. "soul you want a slice of cake." he grinned and said Sure why not".I cut a slice for me and soul.I laughed like a little girl because soul had frosting on him." let me help you soul" I got a napkin to clean his face. His face was so close to mine.I blushed and said "thank you soul" I felt his hot breath on my to kiss and closed my lips touched. I pull away and smiled he blushed and I left because I find something better than strawberry cake.


	2. valentine day

Reading , gaming, strawberries favor and lemon

A/n I don't own soul eater  
>I cry everyday for that<br>Fluff |lemon

(Maka pov)  
>I was sitting on the loveseat and reading the 50 shades of gray. Soul look that the book with hate. He scoffed "Maka why do you read that. I saw the trailer for that it's stupid."I closed my book in my annoyed face told soul to shut up. He gulped followed with said want to give me something. I went my room. Bair the bubbly cat Said "maka open the gifts" I open the first one a drink the label said strawberry favor. Next one is the outfit I was not fond of. I yelled "Blair!" she quickly ran out and said I will not be back still 3 am.I forgot it's Valentine day. I scoffed. I open the door and walked to the living room. soul was playing in PlayStation and sitting chris cross on the floor. I went to kitchen and grab a cup and went to my room.I pick up the bottle and pour the pink liquid down on my cup.. I drank it causing me to feel hot. I took my yellow sweater showing my white button up shirt.I unbuttoned two of the button showing little bit of my black lace bra and put my hair down.I pick up the bottle reading the back.A drink to make people lustful and very hot. The one thought on my mind Blair planned this fucking cat I swear.I went living room.I saw certain albino on the floor. I walking to him. I sat on front of him. He looking annoyed."maka move i 'm trying to play my game.''<br>(Soul pov)  
>Her face flushed red like she craved for got top of me wrapped her long legs on my arms on my started to whisper something in my ear." soul you said the book was stupid well I need something more entertaining".I was dumbfounded what she just said trying to take it all in."maka please no trying play my game."maka grabbing the controller siding it way from me. She unbuttoned another button showing parts of her push me to the sofa(still on floor) she started to kiss my turning me on.I push her away. " what is this maka?" she blushed" well your valentine present cause I love you" the I love you cause me to blushed damn so uncool. " soul is it okay if will continue ?"I did one of my smirks ." why not"(me: who calls for couch sex? Soul: stop breaking the 4th : shut up) I leaned in and kiss her.I kiss deeply and passionately and her hands moved down to my shirt and we moved to the sofa. She was on top.I started to kiss neck cause her to moan.I stopped. Her eyes shot open." maka the bed better place to fuck. She smiled."okay" I carry her to the bed.I started to unbuttoned shirt showing her black lacey bra. She beasts seem so perky. I started to kiss,bite and lick her neck. She flushed red and moaning.I take off her bra. Cupping and playing with fainting " soul more."trust me I was already half-hard.I got a condom out of off my pants and boxer and shirt.I lick her legs make her moan loudly and take off her panties.<br>I put my member in her cause me to moan and her. I grinded on her. She moaned'' please more soul"we rock back and forward. " more soul" i got in her deeper and faster. She bit her lip. She moan loudly . Now it was her turn she went faster she moan and I moan. " maka more'' she became faster and got on me deeper. Timeskip(lol lazy to write)she laided their she naked body on the red silk sheets.I kiss her on forehead."greatest valentine day present ever.  
>Me : sorry I'm late and there is a lots of mistakes but hope enjoy it. Bye my unicorns .<p> 


End file.
